<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh dear, there's something that's about you by GayLittleEarring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955187">oh dear, there's something that's about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLittleEarring/pseuds/GayLittleEarring'>GayLittleEarring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, feral garbage cat nicky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLittleEarring/pseuds/GayLittleEarring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf has a freckle on his lip. Nicolò is fine with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh dear, there's something that's about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yusuf has a freckle on his lip. This is fine, obviously. This isn’t anything he had a choice in, and it’s not even that distracting. It’s just that he hadn’t noticed it before, hidden as it was by his beard, and now every time Yusuf opens his mouth to speak Nicolò’s eyes are glued to where he can just make it out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not an issue. And anyway, why is Yusuf sitting close enough for Nicolò to be able to see the freckle on his mouth? Nicolò would move but that feels like giving in, so he stays defiantly rooted to the spot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The freckle on Yusuf’s lip stops moving. It takes him a second to realise it’s because Yusuf has stopped speaking, and his eyebrows are raising incrementally with every second Nicolò doesn’t respond.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What were they even talking about? Nicolò averts his gaze and racks his brain but comes up empty. Eventually he settles on a shrug and a grunt and hopes that reaction is appropriate to whatever Yusuf just asked him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t even have the decency to hold a conversation with me,” Yusuf scoffs. “You know, you don’t <em>have</em> to sleep by my fire.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Your</em> fire?” Nicolò says, outraged. As if he hadn’t spent an age trying to get the fire to catch, in the wood that <em>he</em> gathered to please the man who gains as much from his companionship as Nicolò does from him, and—and he’s laughing. Yusuf is laughing at him, eyes sparkling in the light of the fire he apparently knows to be Nicolò’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nicolò sets his jaw. Yusuf jostles his shoulder with his own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong, my friend? You’ve been staring at me on and off for a week.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nicolò doesn’t point out that it hasn’t been a week since Yusuf rubbed a hand over his face and in dragging it over his beard had revealed that torturous spot. Not that Nicolò has been counting, anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing it again! Have I got something in my beard?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nicolò’s ears are going red. He can feel it, can feel the way his treacherous body reacts to this man, who’s digging his fingers through his beard with a frown on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing in your beard,” Nicolò clears his throat. “You just have a freckle on your lip.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t think about how he’s been dying to know what it tastes like since he saw it. He doesn’t think about much of anything once Yusuf’s own tongue darts out to touch it reflexively.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Yusuf says, although he doesn’t sound satisfied by the response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yusuf has a freckle on his lip. Nicolò is trying so hard not to mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from the song coffee baby by natalya dawn! marwan btw does not actually have freckles on his lips, but imagine if he did &lt;3 </p><p>i am on tumblr @marwankenzarisgaylittleearring</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>